


A Song From The Halls of Hel

by CalamityCain



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i have a lot of feelings for Loki's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All that you bore shall be swept away,<br/>And I am but one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song From The Halls of Hel

~

When I was small, you said to me  
A kingdom would be mine  
And I, though little, would grow tall  
To be a queen in time.

 

When I was little, you told me  
That I was large enough  
To live and walk in two realms,  
And in each, find love.

 

When I was young, you sang to me  
Of adventures far and wide;  
And though I’d venture further still  
You were ever at my side.

 

When I grew strong enough to wander  
From beneath your gaze,  
I found the shadows had grown strong  
On one half of my face.

 

And less and less the sun would come  
To grace me with its light  
So I hid behind my walls of ice  
And cool, forgiving night.

 

And when the fair gods saw I was  
A halfling like my father,  
They called me an abomination  
A menace, like my mother.

 

They took from me all that I loved:  
My brothers of the wild,  
And cast me out along with them  
An errant trickster’s child.

 

All that you bore shall be swept away  
And I am but one  
At world’s end shall we meet again  
Beneath the dying sun.

 

Now I am tall, and I do claim  
A kingdom as my own  
A queen am I in silent halls  
Where I rule alone.

~


End file.
